urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Kingsley series
Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Humans offer themselves up as hosts to Demons. Some demons, though, take possession of humans without their consent. This is against the law in the Morgan Kingsley series, and a sect of law enforcement officers who not only maintain the delicate interaction between demons and humans, but also exorcise those demons who possess a human against his or her will.~ ALL ABOUT ROMANCE One of the best exorcists around is Morgan Kingsley. She is called upon to exorcise a demon in possession of a young girl. The demon is wreaking havoc on the girls' mind and body and creates an imminent danger to everyone around. The exorcism shakes Morgan up, who wonders why she was not possessed by the demon she drew out of the girl. Turns out she was protected by a demon within herself who calls himself Lugh. This should not come as a huge surprise to the reader, given the title of the book. Lugh is, of course, tall, dark, handsome, and intensely sensual. Being possessed by him makes for some intense, graphic, and emotional interactions. ~ ALL ABOUT ROMANCE Lead's Species *human exorcist Primary Supe *demons What Sets it Apart *Demon possessed humans rather than corporeal demons—they possess willing hosts & exorcists who banish the rogue demons. Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Morgan Kingsley. Books in Series Morgan Kingsley series: # The Devil Inside (2007) # The Devil You Know (2008) # The Devil's Due (2008) # Speak of the Devil (2009) # The Devil's Playground (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * "Nine-Tenths of the Law" in Chicks Kick Butt (2011) Other Series by Author onsite Nikki Glass series: (UF) World Building Setting Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Places: * Topeka, Kansas: Morgan had a mission here. * Seven Deadlies: a private club; the clientele is mostly demon. * The Healing Circle: a demon-run hospital * South Street: * Demon Realm: Supernatural Elements ✥ Exorcist, Demons Glossary: * Mortal Plain: term used by demons to name Earth * Demon Realm: where the demons reside 'Groups & Organizations': * Spirit Society: pro-demon—calls demons "Higher Powers", * God's Wrath: anti-demon hate group * Special Forces: Adam White is the Director World The premise revolves around demon possession. It’s legal, accepted, and even welcome in this society. Some people who feel they aren’t enough as a mere human like to allow a demon to possess them, giving them quick healing powers, allowing them to be in heroic/lifesaving professions such as policeman and firefighters. They feel they are doing something good for society by being a demon host. The demons get to feel things in a human body that they are deprived of in the demon realm. But like drinking–it’s legal but there are those who abuse it. There are demons who don’t want to ask first or be a productive member of society. ~ For What It's Worth Demons have their own passions, their own sense of right or guilt, and their own political controversies, they act and interact with with people, just as any other group of slightly different aliens, humanoid or not. Although non-corporeal in nature, these demons do have personalities, and for most of the demons with whom Morgan is involved, rather engaging ones at that. ~ SFRevu The demons in this book are not all that demonic. They don't even act especially supernatural. Demons make their host's body stronger and able to heal faster. Apparently humans and demons have gotten along fairly well for years. There are legal and illegal demons, yet how they are licensed the novel doesn't say. The pro-demon Spirit Society calls demons "Higher Powers", but there are also anti-demon hate groups, such as God's Wrath. Casting out a demon, through exorcism, often leaves the host catatonic, which seems worse than being possessed.~ Jenna Black: The Devil Inside - Fantastic Reviews book review Protagonist ✥ Morgan Kingsley’s a professional exorcist. She expels demons from humans who were possessed illegally and against their will. She has baggage. Her family belongs to a fanatical demon loving group that believes it is the most honorable thing to be a demon host. Her brother and family favorite Andrew is voluntarily possessed by a demon so she hasn’t spoken to her family in years. Nothing seems worse to Morgan than giving up your free will. So imagine her surprise when she wakes up finding notes in her handwriting telling her she is possessed by the king of all demons—Lugh. Because of her strength he can’t gain total control of her body so they must learn to share. ~ For What It's Worth ✥ The book's first-person protagonist, Morgan Kingsley, is a Philadelphia exorcist, although she only performs two exorcisms in this book. Morgan likes to dress daringly and she has a tattoo. Months earlier, bad guys drugged Morgan and got a demon inside her. Slowly she realizes that she is possessed, which is her worst nightmare. But her demon can't do anything initially, because Morgan is so strong. Morgan's "almost-perfect" boyfriend is Brian Tyndale. They waste no time getting to know each other, demonstrating their sexual chemistry not only in bed, but also over the phone and in his car. Midway through the book Morgan decides to stay away from Brian for his own safety. Morgan has other demons to deal with besides her own. Her big brother, Andrew, willingly consented to host a demon, wanting to be a hero. Morgan cared for her brother, but she despises the demon now controlling him, and the dislike seems to be mutual. Policeman Adam White, head of Special Forces, who is a demon himself (his human host isn't even mentioned), hires Morgan to do an exorcism on fireman Dominic Costello. The law requires the exorcism of any demon involved in a violent crime, no matter the circumstances. Dominic is devastated by the loss of his demon, and Morgan feels guilty for doing her job. Adam and Dominic are also a gay couple, with a penchant for S&M. At first, the demon inside Morgan, Lugh, can communicate only by writing notes when Morgan's sleeping. Later Morgan talks with Lugh in a dream room inside her head. Naturally, he's absolutely gorgeous. Lugh is a VIP good demon, a demon reformer. Lugh was put into Morgan to punish him and keep him captive. ~ Jenna Black: The Devil Inside - Fantastic Reviews book review Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Jenna Black * Website: Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com * Genres: Urban Fantasy, YA Urban Fantasy, YA Science Ficiton Bio: Jenna Black is your typical writer. Which means she's an "experience junkie." She got her BA in physical anthropology and French from Duke University. Once upon a time, she dreamed she would be the next Jane Goodall, camping in the bush making fabulous discoveries about primate behavior. Then, during her senior year at Duke, she did some actual research in the field and made this shocking discovery: primates spend something like 80% of their time doing such exciting things as sleeping and eating. Concluding that this discovery was her life's work in the field of primatology, she then moved on to such varied pastimes as grooming dogs and writing technical documentation. She writes paranormal romance for Tor and urban fantasy for Bantam Dell. ~ Goodreads | Jenna Black Cover Artists 1. The Devil Inside (2007) * Jenna Black — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil Inside * Berni Stevens (UK) — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil Inside 2. The Devil You Know (2008) * Vince Nataley — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil You Know * Berni Stevens (UK) — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil You Know 3. The Devil's Due (2008) * Craig White — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil's Due * Ken Thorman, Elisa Lazo — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil's Due 4. Speak of the Devil (2009) * Craig White — Source: ISFdb Cover: Speak of the Devil 5. The Devil's Playground (2010) * Don Sipley — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil's Playground Publishing Information Publishers: Bantam Dell, Macmillan, Simon & Schuster * Author Page—Simon & Schuster: Jenna Black | Official Publisher Page * Author Page—Macmillan: Jenna Black | Authors | Macmillan # The Devil Inside: Paperback, 307 pages, Pub: Nov 27th 2007—ISBN 0553590448 # The Devil You Know: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: July 29th 2008—ISBN 0553590456 # The Devil's Due: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Nov 25th 2008—ISBN 0440244927 # Speak of the Devil: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: July 28th 2009—ISBN 0440244935 # The Devil's Playground: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: March 23rd 2010—ISBN 0440244943 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—The Devil Inside (2007): Exorcism isn't a job, it's a calling—and a curse. Just ask Morgan Kingsley, a woman who has a stronger aura than any demon. Or so she thought. Now, in a pair of black leather pants and a kick-ass tattoo, Morgan is heading back to Philadelphia after a nasty little exorcism—and her life is about to be turned upside down...by the demon that's gotten inside her. Not just any demon. Six feet five inches of dark, delicious temptation, this one is to die for—that is, if he doesn't get Morgan killed first. Because while some humans vilify demons and others idolize them, Morgan's demon is leading a war of succession no human has ever imagined. For a woman trying to live a life, and hold on to the almost-perfect man, being possessed by a gorgeous rebel demon will mean a wild ride of uninhibited thrills, shocking surprises, and pure, unadulterated terror... ~ The Devil Inside (Morgan Kingsley, book 1) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—The Devil Inside (2007): The beautiful. The bad. The possessed. Some people worship them. Some people fear them. And some people—like Morgan Kingsley—go up against them toe-to-toe, flesh to flesh, and power against power. An exorcist by trade, Morgan is one of the few humans with an aura stronger than her possessor, even though her demon can tease her body senseless. She's also a woman who has just discovered a shocking truth: everything she once believed about her past, her identity, may have been a lie. With a family secret exploding around her and a full-scale demon war igniting, Morgan is a key player in an unsettled world. Then a rogue sociopath demon enters her life with a bang. His name is The Hunter. And since she is the prey, Morgan has only one choice: to hunt The Hunter down no matter what heartbreaking truths she uncovers along the way. ~ Goodreads | The Devil You Know (Morgan Kingsley, #2) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—The Devil's Due (2008): Possession was never this much fun. Trust me or die? That's the choice Morgan Kingsley, exorcist, is given by the gorgeous rogue demon who's gotten inside her. The truth is, Morgan has dozens of reasons not to trust anyone, from the violence that torched her house and killed her father to a love life that's left her questioning her relationship with her erstwhile boyfriend, Brian. But Lugh, a king among demons, won't take no for an answer. He's prying into her body, her mind, even her sex life. And he's just pulled Morgan into a power struggle that could have devastating consequences for both the human and demon worlds. But Morgan still has a job to do: investigating the highly bizarre possession of the son of a wealthy Philadelphia couple. That hunt leads Morgan into a realm of sexual depravity, then a terrifying kidnapping. Now a woman who makes her living prying demons from their hosts finds her day job colliding with the night: a darkness that is attracting demons of the damnedest sort, including the one who's about to demand his ultimate due. ~ Goodreads | The Devil's Due (Morgan Kingsley, #3) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Speak of the Devil (2009): FOR A KICK-ASS EXORCIST, IT'S ALL ABOUT STAYING ALIVE.... Morgan Kingsley, America's most successful exorcist, is paying the price for an exorcism gone wrong. The victim's family is suing the daylights out of her, the Exorcism Board has suspended her, and now she's living on a diet of ramen noodles and bad coffee. But Morgan has a few good men at her side. One is her current boyfriend, nice-guy legal eagle Brian, who's suddenly starting to reveal his inner bad boy. The other is Philly cop Adam White, who's trying to help Morgan find out who sent her a little present—a severed human hand—and why someone seems determined to destroy her. As her stalker turns more violent, leaving dead bodies in his wake, Morgan turns to the dark side of her life: a group of demons steeped in secrets, sinful eroticism, and otherworldly family feuds, including one sexy beast who shares Morgan's body—and some X-rated fantasies. Soon Morgan must choose between her friends, her enemies, and her libido: to escape a mad demon determined to destroy her completely. ~ Goodreads | Speak of the Devil (Morgan Kingsley, #4) by Jenna Black ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—The Devil's Playground (2010): Morgan Kingsley, a kick-ass exorcist, can deal with Lugh, the supersexy demon living inside her, but does he have to moan softly during her intimate moments with her mortal lover? Understandably, Brian is reluctant to share the pleasures of Morgan’s flesh with a gorgeous rogue from the Demon Realm. But personal matters will have to wait when the opportunistic owner of the Seven Deadlies demon club in Philadelphia enlists Morgan’s help in heading off a crisis: It seems that demons have started showing up at the hot spot in alarming numbers and in the unwilling bodies of rough trade club-goers. Morgan is sure that Dougal, Lugh’s sworn enemy, is behind this, but why? To find out, Morgan must summon every ounce of power at her command -- or risk becoming just another casualty in an all-out demon war. ~ Goodreads | The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley, #5) by Jenna Black First Sentences # The Devil Inside (2007) — Topeka, Kansas. Demon capital of the world. Not! # The Devil You Know (2008) — There's no denying Dominic Castello is a treat to look at - the classic tall, dark, and handsome. # The Devil's Due (2008) — It was my first time in the office in more than a week. # Speak of the Devil (2009) — "I don't need a lawyer," I told Brian, once again. # The Devil's Playground (2010) — No one would have called my life normal even before i became the human host of Lugh, the demon king, who was embroiled in a mostly covert war for the throne. Quotes *Goodreads | Jenna Black Quotes (Author of Glimmerglass) *Morgan Kingsley Series — Shelfari Trivia * Lists That Contain The Devil Inside (Morgan Kingsley #1) by Jenna Black * Lists That Contain The Devil You Know (Morgan Kingsley, #2) by Jenna Black * Lists That Contain The Devil's Due (Morgan Kingsley, #3) by Jenna Black * Lists That Contain Speak of the Devil (Morgan Kingsley, #4) by Jenna Black *Lists That Contain The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley, #5) by Jenna Black Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Hollows series * Makers Song series * Guild Hunter series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Signs of the Zodiac series * Mortal Path series * Cal Leandros series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Abby Sinclair series * Kara Gillian series * Dark Swan Series * Allay series * Half-Light City series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Dante Valentine series * Demon Squad series * Demon Accords series * Shadowspawn series * Hunter Kiss series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Dreg City series * Wicked City series * Night Tracker series * Twenty Palaces series See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Jenna Black - The Morgan Kingsley Series ~ Author *Jenna Black - All books ~ Author *Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black ~ Goodreads *Jenna Black - FF *Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Morgan Kingsley Series ~ Shelfari * Morgan Kingsley | Series ~ LibraryThing * Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black ~ FictFact *Jenna Black – The Morgan Kingsley Series Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog *Jenna Black - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries, Series Reviews: *Jenna Black Interview, Bibliography and Review List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *Jenna Black Review - Fangtastic Author and Series Overviewed & Reviewed *Dark Urban Fantasy: Morgan Kingsley, Exorcist - Jenna Black *For What It's Worth: Review: The Morgan Kingsley Series by Jenna Black World, Characters, etc: * Morgan Kingsley Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: ;1—The Devil Inside *SFRevu Review ~ Devil Inside #1 *Jenna Black: The Devil Inside - Fantastic Reviews book review *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE reviews The Devil Inside #1 by Jenna Black *Josh Reviews: The Devil Inside by Jenna Black | Rabid Reads *Confessions of an Opinionated Book Geek - The Devil Inside (#1) *Darque Reviews: The Devil Inside by Jenna Black *Feeling Fictional: Review: The Devil Inside #1 - Jenna Black 2—The Devil You Know *SFRevu Review - The Devil You know #2 *Darque Reviews: The Devil You Know #2 by Jenna Black *The Devil You Know by Jenna Black | Bitten by Books *The SF Site Featured Review: The Devil You Know *Book Whispers: Review: The Devil's Due by Jenna Black *Jenna Black, The Devil You Know - Greenman review *Cem's Book Hideout: The Devil You Know by Jenna Black 3—The Devil’s Due *SFRevu Review *Book review: Jenna Black's *The Devil's Due #3 (Morgan Kingsley, Book 3)* *The Word Fiend: Review: The Devil's Due by Jenna Black *Feeling Fictional: Review: The Devil's Due #3 - Jenna Black *The Devil's Due - Jenna Black - Review - The Devil's Due | Consumer advice and Product reviews *The Devil’s Due by Jenna Black | Bitten by Books *Jenna Black, The Devil's Due ~ Greenman review 4—Speak of the Devil *Speak of the Devil - The Morgan Kingsley Series, Book 4 *REVIEW: Speak of the Devil| #4 – Lurv a la Mode *Enchanted by Books: Speak of the Devil #4 Review *Books & other thoughts: Speak of the Devil #4 *SPEAK OF THE DEVIL Book #4 in Morgan Kingsley series by Jenna Black *REVIEW – Speak of the Devil (# 4) BY JENNA BLACK | Book Junkiez *Speak of the Devil (Book #4) by Jenna Black | One Good Book Deserves Another 5—The Devil’s Playground *Book review: Jenna Black's *The Devil's Playground #5 (Morgan Kingsley, Book 5)* *a GREAT read: Review--The Devil's Playground *The Devil’s Playground by J. Black | Literary Escapism *Cem's Book Hideout: The Devil's Playground by Jenna Black *The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley Series #5) - The Holy Terror *Feeling Fictional: Review: The Devil's Playground - Jenna Black *The Devil's Playground - Morgan Kingsley, Book 5 *Book review: Jenna Black's *The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley, Book 5)* *THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND | RT Book Reviews Interviews: *Interview with author Jenna Black + Giveaway | Book Lovers Inc. *Jenna Black Interview, Bibliography and Review List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *RT Convention Guest Blog: Jenna Black | Dark Faerie Tales Artist: *Bibliography: Cover: The Devil Inside *Berni Stevens - Summary Bibliography *Vince Natale - Summary Bibliography *Craig White - Summary Bibliography *Ken Thorman - Summary Bibliography *Don Sipley - Summary Bibliography Author: *Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com *Goodreads | Jenna Black (Author of Glimmerglass) *Jenna Black - RomanceWiki *Jenna Black | Books by Jenna Black | About Jenna Black | Book Reviews & Recommendations | Bookish.com Community, Fan Sites: Gallery of Book Covers Devil Inside (Morgan Kingsly -1) .jpeg|1. The Devil Inside (2007—Morgan Kingsley series) by Jenna Black—Art: Jenna Black|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/729876.The_Devil_Inside The Devil You Know (Morgan Kingsley #2) by Jenna Black .jpg|2. The Devil You Know (2008—Morgan Kingsley series) by Jenna Black—Art: Vince Nataley|link=http://www.jennablack.com/excerpt-devil-2.php The Devil's Due (Morgan Kingsley #3) by Jenna Black.jpg|3. The Devil's Due (2008—Morgan Kingsley series) by Jenna Black—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.jennablack.com/excerpt-devil-3.php Speak of the Devil (Morgan Kingsley #4) by Jenna Black.jpg|4. Speak of the Devil (2009—Morgan Kingsley series) by Jenna Black—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.jennablack.com/excerpt-devil-4.php The Devil's Playground (Morgan Kingsley|5. The Devil's Playground (2010—Morgan Kingsley series) by Jenna Black—Art: Don Sipley|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6521325-the-devil-s-playground Chicks Kick Butt (Shifters|'Chicks Kick Butt' (2011) anthology edited by Rachel Caine"Nine-Tenths of the Law" by Jenna Black|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Démon intérieur (Morgan Kingsley #1) by Jenna Black.jpg|1. Démon intérieur (2009, French—Morgan Kingsley seris) by Jenna Black—art Gene Mollica Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Cultists Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Demons Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Series Category:Female Lead